Camp Twilight
by Rossie
Summary: “Welcome to Camp Twilight!” he thrust his arms in the air. “This, actually, is where you’ll be spending your summer!” My head shot up. Oh. Crap. *UA *AH
1. 1 MKO

_**A/N- **omg! Dere's still sucha thing as fanfic?! CRAP I forgottt!!! ;] _

_dis fanfic usedta be under a different name but dere's a slight problemooo . . . I forgot da email used for it . . . and da password. . . Sooooo Ellzie and I are puttin it here!!_

_Right from da page owned my JE-stars comesssss CAMP TWILIGHT!!!!! _

_check up on da A/N at da bottom:]_

_we're gonna kick it off witt some Renee POV action:]_

* * *

**yeaa yeaaa, twilight's nawt ours, yada yada . . . **

**RPOV**

**MKO**

"Are you sure you two will make it there okay? You promise to call at every pit stop and the moment you get there?" I watched warily as Bella tossed her last duffel into the trunk of the cab and Emmett slammed the door shut. I didn't miss the eye roll the two exchanged. I raised a finger in warning, but was quickly cut off by Bella.

"We'll be fine, mom," she reassured me for perhaps the millionth time. She approached me and gently lowered my hand back to my side. "You worry too much. We're just going to Washington for a little over a month. Charlie will be an hour away! I think Emmett and I will survive." I narrowed my eyes skeptically.

"I wish you'd let him pick you up at the airport and take you there," I complained pleadingly. I loved my children, and I knew they'd look after each other. That, actually, was what triggered my concern. Emmett has always been Bella's overprotective brother, always snapping back at anyone who crossed her, beating on anyone who threatened her well-being, or anyone who got too close with more than friendly intentions. Bella, who I knew to be slightly annoyed by Emmett's paranoia, though she'd never admit it, had a tendency to land herself in the nearest pit of despair wherever she sent. So sure, Bella would be protected by the burly Emmett, but who would stand up for them both once they've gotten themselves in too deep? . . .

"That's it," I decided, raising my finger again. "You two" – I gestured from one to the other– "are most _definitely_ allowing Phil and I to drive you and Charlie's picking you up. No buts!" I added when both started in protest. Bella scowled and folded her arms across her chest. She directed her eyes to her feet, unable to start the fight herself.

Emmett, on the other hand, found it quite simple. "Oh come on, Renee!" he huffed. "I'm twenty freaking two for crying out loud and we've been living in separate apartments down here. We spend a week with you and suddenly you're all possessive again?"

I felt my control slipping as I let some of my despair seep into my eyes. "But Em, I've never had you or Bella so far away before," I reminded him sadly. "I don't think you should go to this program– you both have decent jobs and prefect living accommodations."

Emmett rolled his eyes again followed by an exasperated groan. "Mom, you're only saying all this because you want to make sure we're anchored to Phoenix forever. Maybe Bella and I have our own dreams. Maybe if you keep us here we'll end up going berserk and fleeing like what you did to Charlie." My face fell and my lips formed a hard line.

Bella's head shot up and she glared incredulously at her brother. "Emmett!" she hissed. Emmett shrugged shamelessly, oblivious to how he could have offended me with the harsh accusation.

"Well you'd best get going," I said in a flat voice. "Cab fee's probably already running. Have fun." I waved a halfhearted goodbye and turned on my heel back towards the house. I could hear Bella's not so hushed scoldings as they piled into the idling cab. I waited with my back turned at the door until I heard the car pull away from the curb. When I was positive they were no longer watching me, I turned to see them go.

A hand patted my shoulder gently, then rested there. I placed mine on top of it, still watching where the cab had disappeared as if, by some miracle, Emmett and Bella would decide against going to Washington to try and weasel their way into the college program they were offering.

"It's only a month, Renee." Phil reminded me, wrapping his arms around my waist. Had I not been so distracted, the edge in his voice would have made me suspicious. "They'll be back before you can miss them."

I twisted in his arms and wove my arms around his neck, looking up to his eyes. "Too late for that," I sighed, laying my head on his chest. "This is why I was glad that they never went to college right after high school. I don't get it! They were doing just fine, why would they suddenly want to go to college." Phil twirled a piece of my hair in his fingers.

"I don't know, baby," again, the edge was there. I brushed it away. "It's not every day that you get offered a prep and grant."

I shrugged. "I've never even heard of such a place before," I mumbled. He didn't respond. I exhaled raggedly and pulled away. "Will you make me some popcorn, hun? I'm going to watch some tv and calm my nerves until they call. . ." I heard him mumble yes as I shuffled off towards the tv in the living room. I slouched onto the couch and lazily surfed the channels, unable to find anything good enough to serve as a distraction.

"Here you go," Phil crooned, placing the bowl in my arms before pulling me onto his lap. I felt his lips press against the side of my face and I was instantly distracted. Had the tv not suddenly screamed, I might not have paid it anymore attention.

"_It's finally here! The awaited new television series, Camp Twilight is coming to MKO!"_ Phil tensed from beneath me as my head shot to the tv. I'd heard nothing of this new show, yet MKO was one of my favorite tv stations. I flickered my hair behind my ear and tilted my head so I could hear the words the man on the tv had to say.

"_Thirty contestants, two million dollars, one camp. Who's gonna be the winner?!" _the brown haired man's face was replaced with images of random people as the names slipped by. I strained my ears to catch them all, suddenly curious. _"Rossie Ferria, Dani Slay, Edward Masen, Alice Brandon, Jessica Stanley,"_ The next few names flew by in a haze and I focused on looking for anyone I might recognize, or find amusing. _"Rosalie Cullen, Jasper Hale, Emmett and Isabella Swan. . ."_

I shot up from where I sat and rushed over to the screen, my hands running over the picture of Bella and Emmett on the screen. I gritted my teeth and turned to face the guilty traitor. "Phil!" I growled. "What the hell is this!" I pointed at the screen, but the picture had already been replaced by some other kid.

Phil cringed and raised his hands in surrender. "It was my manager's idea!" he quickly accused another before I could strangle him. Thinking it over, I figured that's what it looked like I was about to do.

"It was your _manager's_ idea to take my children to some _camp_ and trick them into believing something else?!" I screamed, throwing up my hands furiously. "They think they're getting a life out of this! They think this is going to get them into college!" I wagged a finger in front of his face, incapable of forming any more words as my vision turned red.

Phil straightened up on the couch, hands still raised in defense. "Honey, calm down!" he begged, pressing his back into the couch. "They might just get a future out of this. Think about it– two million dollars is a lot of cash. And they get smaller prizes as well. You know, if they get voted off early." I huffed angrily and shook my head.

Inhaling jaggedly, I asked, "There's no chance that I'm going to get a phone call from them any time soon, huh?" I dropped lifelessly onto the couch next to him.

He draped an arm cautiously around my shoulders and kissed the top of my head. "Don't fret, baby," he whispered knowingly. "You'll see them every week. Besides, you had to let them go sooner or later."

I sniffed in disapproval. "I was prepared for later."

He squeezed my shoulder encouragingly. "I know," he murmured softly, dropping his head on top of mine. "But just think, there were a lot of pretty, um, immature, so to say, boys on that show. Emmett ought to make this interesting."

I couldn't help but chuckle. "Poor Bella. . ."

He snorted. "Poor boys." I laughed freely and leaned into his side.

He was right, this was bound to be a _very_ interesting series . . .

* * *

_**A/N-** alrightiiii this looks . . . interesting . . ._

_butttt, tell us readers, what's da funn of just plain reading something like dis, hmmm?? it's gonna be like da storyy version of reality tv! boooorinngggg_

_DATS WHERE YOU'RE WRONG!!!!;]_

_Ellziee and I have dis ahhhmazing ideaa dat gets everyone involved! Here's da deal. With every chapter that includes a vote where someone gets voted off, guess who votes?! YOUUUUU DOOO!!!!!_

_now you see, we don't know how well dis'll work, so we're gonnaa test dis out a little, cool?_

_You like da idea, the story, pleasee feell free ta vote it up on da pole on my, Rossie's, page! Da next chapter will be put up tonight, in case this chapter hasn't been fascinating enuff;] _

_reviews are awesome also:] **Check out dat pole, eh???**_

_**~Ellzie&Rossie**_


	2. 2 Oh Crap

_**A/N-** promised youuu!!!_

_it's out, yay! buttt da nextt wont be outt for awhileeeeeee, especially if uuu don't pump up da reviews and poll votes, cuz da next chapter is a competition!! :D. _

_shout out ta **Blackwolf33** for bein da first reviewer!! :]_

_enjoy!_

**_This, right here, is me, nawt owning Twilight---- :[_**

_

* * *

_

**BPOV**

**Oh. Crap.**

"So . . . you have the directions to this place, right?"

I rolled my eyes at Emmett and waved the piece of paper in his face. "Yes, Emmett," I assured him with a laugh. "I was smart enough to double check that I had it before I even started packing and the moment I was done." I heard him mumble something about being a freak and I shook my head in mock annoyance. I gathered up my bags from baggage claim and backed away from my massive brother, stumbling over my own two feet in the process.

"Take it easy there, Bells," Emmett teased, nudging my shoulder with enough force to send me staggering to the side. I grimaced before trudging towards the exit without him. He nearly shook the ground as he bounded after me. I cringed by the doors as he swept my bags from my right hand.

"Hey!" I cried, swaying at the sudden lopsidedness. I shifted some of my bags into my right hand and took off after him, calling his name and cursing under my breath. This was definitely the last thing I needed right now– to make a scene in the Seattle airport. "Emmett Kellan Swan!" He paused and glanced over his shoulder at the sound of his full name. I raised my eyebrows in weak expectance.

"Miss Swan?" a deep voice questioned me from behind. I started and spun around to see who the unfamiliar voice belonged to. A man in dark khakis and a light blue dress shirt smiled awkwardly at me. My eyes widened and I peered over my shoulder, making sure it was me he was speaking to. "Are you Isabella Swan?"

I felt Emmett's muscular arm fall over my shoulder and grimaced. He was in for it now. "Who wants to know?" he demanded in a threatening voice. I shrugged off his arm and narrowed my eyes in warning. He didn't so much as spare me an eye roll.

"I'm sorry for startling you, ma'am," the man apologized stiffly, eying Emmett uncomfortably. "I'm your chauffeur to our college program, if you are Isabella and this is Emmett." He nodded nervously towards my rude brother. I elbowed Emmett's closest arm expectantly.

He smiled deviously. "Well, guess we won't be needing those directions, Bells." he dropped the bags he'd stolen from me at my feet and turned back to the apprehensive man. He flashed him a toothy grin, making him cringe. I couldn't manage to find the same amusement in the situation as he did. . .

"Um, this way sir," the poor man stuttered, gesturing us towards the exit where a long dark car was blocking the sidewalk. I followed after Emmett, curious as to who the fancy car belonged to. I froze, nearly dropping my bags, when the man stopped in front of the car and held the door open for Emmett and I. He couldn't be serious.

"Emmett, he must be wrong," I hissed, trying to restrain him from entering the car. Emmett shook my hand off like it was a speck of dust and stepped up to the open door, eyes wide with wonder.

"Come on, Bells," he laughed, allowing the man to take his bags before sliding into the leather seat. "It's nice in here!" He sprawled himself out across the long seat, instantly embarrassing me, and patted the seat across from him. I pursed my lips and lowered myself warily into the car, handing off my bags. I waited impatiently for the door to be shut and the car to start before I looked back at Emmett.

"Sit up straight," I snapped, frowning. "I have a bad feeling about this, Emmett. I don't think it's normal for a program as little known as this to have such a prestigious escort. Aren't you even the slightest bit suspicious?" I raised my eyebrows incredulously as he took the time to actually ponder what I'd told him, like he really had to think to figure if all of this was unusual. I exhaled in frustration when he still didn't respond, or sit up. Then, as my impatient eyes drifted around the interior, I realized what had caught his attention. The large array of food lining the space between the end of the seats and the far window was mocking him, and I gave him a total of five seconds before he would jump on it. He looked up at me, his eyes pleading. I rolled my eyes and nodded him towards the food. A wide smile spread across his face and he scrambled towards it.

"Honestly, Emmett, sometimes I believe I'm the older child, not you," I teased, scooting further away from the food as not to get splattered. I pulled my knees to my chest and looked around in search of a really big napkin. "When we introduce ourselves today, you say you're twenty and I'll say I'm twenty two. Deal?"

He turned his head and opened his full mouth, revealing half chewed food. I covered my eyes and shook my head feverishly. "Gross Emmett!" I exclaimed, trying to shake off the image haunting my mind. "It's decided, I'm officially twenty two as of today."

"Ha!" Emmett snorted as he swallowed. "You could never pull of twenty two like me." He puffed out his chest before returning to the feast.

I giggled. "Yes, you're right," I conceded, scrunching my nose in disgust. "You're probably the only person I know who's that age but can still pass as a four year-old. The honor is all yours." He bowed slightly and I rolled my eyes to the side, unamused.

Emmett waved a danish in my face. "You sure you're not hungry, sis?" he questioned loudly. I pushed the danish away.

"I'm quite sure, Em," I assured him, diverting my attention out the window. "Any appetite I had upon entering this car has long since vanished." Emmett shrugged and let it drop. Wrapping my arms around my legs, I turned my back on Emmett and dropped my head to my knees, staring out the window.

It was like we were driving alongside a solid green wall. The trees, which I thought were only supposed to be green at the leaves on top, were engulfed entirely in moist green moss. Brush and bushes lined the entrance to the endless forest, stretching upward towards an invisible sun, welcoming the continuous rain, which hadn't lightened since our arrival, wholeheartedly. It all seemed surreal, like the windows were really television screens portraying what some far off alien planet looks like. Almost as if when I was to step out of the car the sun would come blazing out from behind the clouds and wipe life back to the scarcity I was familiar with. I was so caught in my reverie that I didn't register the lack of motion until Emmett groaned loudly.

"Ya serious!" he huffed, dropping the food and slouching into the seat, rubbing his stomach. I offered him a stack of napkins I'd been able to locate earlier, stretching my arm as far as it would go while keeping a safe distance between us. He took them with a grateful smile and began wiping at his face. "You think they'll have more free food in there?"

I laughed in disbelief. "Emmett Swan, the last thing you need right now is more food."

He patted his belly again. "Doubt that," he chuckled. He swiped at his face once more before giving up completely and scooting towards the door.

"No!" I held up my hands to stop him. Leaning around him, I retrieved the napkins and finished cleaning him of the food remains. "You have to learn what is presentable and what is flat out nasty." He chortled childishly. My good old brother . . .

"Emmett, Isabella," the deep voice greeted us after the click of the door opening. I dropped the napkins and spun around, my face heating up. "We're here."

I nodded and wordlessly exited the car, pulling Emmett with me. The man watched us stumble gracelessly onto the squishy grass with a detached expression. Once we were far enough from it, he shut the door and beckoned us to follow him to the back before we had the chance to look around. He pulled the trunk open and stepped aside.

"Please take two of your own bags and I will carry the rest," his eyes were dancing with an emotion that seemed out of place on his face.

I slid my duffel over my shoulder and pulled my toiletry bag from beneath the rest of the contents, deciding to carry my heavier things to spare the already shaken man. Emmett absently snatched his first two bags before spinning around to take in our surroundings. I pulled up next to him and felt my jaw drop in unison with his.

In front of us stood a little over twenty very confused looking people in the middle of a large circular clearing. Far on the opposite side of the clearing was a rectangular building that stretched from one side of the trees to the other. On either side of the small meadow were dirt paths leading into the trees. Standing in the center, surrounded by gravel, was a wooden post as tall as the trees with metal speakers dripping continuous streams of clear liquid. This most definitely looked nothing like the pristine campus shown on the brochure.

"What the hell is this?!" Emmett barked, turning on the driver. I tilted my head to survey his reaction and did a double take. He was gone, along with the large black car. My head snapped back to Emmett to exchange a look of disbelief and bewilderment.

"Oh my God!" one of the other people from within the fair sized crowd in front of us cried out in aggravation. "I don't even have service! Does anyone have service?"

A small buzz of nervous conversation arose from her words. I side stepped closer to Emmett in hopes that his massive form would block some of the rain.

"No, I don't have any either," a girl with a dark complection and curly hair sighed in response to the girl's question. She was sitting on a tall black suitcase just feet ahead of us, her hair and clothes stuck to her body from the water she'd accumulated.

I looked up at Emmett and nodded towards her. "What?" he whispered, looking from me to the girl and back. I bit my lip and met his gaze again.

"You should ask her if she's here for the college prep, too," I suggested in a barely audible voice. He narrowed his eyes at me.

"Why don't you, huh?" he leaned away from me and crossed his arms, his eyes never leaving my face. A light blush tinted the top of my cheeks and I ducked my head. He sighed, dropping his arms. "Oh right, that's why."

I followed behind Emmett as he sauntered up to the soaked girl. She sat with her elbows resting on her knees, her hand supporting her left cheek as she continued her futile attempts at finding cell phone service, though it was quite clear she'd given up ages ago.

"Yeah, hey," Emmett grunted, stopping a few steps away from her. She tilted her head towards him and raised an eyebrow expectantly, her navy eyes wary. Emmett ran a hand through his dark curls. "You here for the college prep thingy, too?"

She sighed deeply and shook her head. "No," she breathed. "I was supposedly coming here to spend the summer at a creative writing workshop. And that guy over there"-- she pointed to a lanky boy with a large Adams apple– "is here for some overachiever's camp. And she"-- she pointed to a petite girl with spiky black hair– "is supposedly here to go to designer camp and by some miracle her boyfriend's"-- a tall boy with shaggy blonde hair– " military camp is here also. And that boy there is here expecting this to be some prestigious music academy." My eyes followed her index finger to a sight that made my breathing hitch.

A pale man with Godlike features was standing a few feet away. His weight was shifted to his right foot as he ran a hand through his reddish-brown hair. The downpour had soaked his white long sleeve button up, pressing it to his chest to show off a perfectly sculpted eight pack. Even in this irritated state, his face looked like it had been arranged by angels, his glorious emerald orbs lighting up the space around him. The rest of the girl's words were drowned out by the distraction he had brought upon me. It wasn't until his head turned towards me and I met his gaze that I realized I was gawking. Blushing immensely, I ducked my head and turned my focus back to the girl's ranting.

"Funny how that works, huh?" the girl laughed, her face showing no real amusement in the situation. She looked from my vacant expression to Emmett's and laughed again, this time at herself.

"How rude of me," she exclaimed. Straightening up, she extended her hand. "I'm Rossie Ferria. Sorry about my ranting. I'm extremely put out at the moment, if you haven't realized." Emmett eagerly shook hands with Rossie, smiling widely at her.

I elbowed Emmett in the side, silently reminding him that he had to give Rossie her hand back. He sheepishly dropped it and ran his hand through his hair again.

"So you're telling me that everyone here is here for an entirely different reason," I clarified, each word measured and decisive. "Yet no one really knows where 'here' is, nor do they know why they're really here." Rossie was nodding before I finished speaking.

"We're all clueless!" she threw her hands up in the air, exasperated. She tugged at the wet fabric around her stomach. "And wet, _very_ wet."

Emmett laughed like what Rossie had just said was hilarious. "You got that right!" he agreed a little too enthusiastically. His eyes drifted past Rossie to the building at the end of the clearing. "Maybe we should go in there," He suggested with a nodded towards it. "You know, before we all die of hypothermia or something."

Rossie snickered. "Wouldn't want that to happen, now would we?" she mocked, pushing herself up from where she was perched on her suitcase. "I'd give just about anything to just get inside– I'm freezing!"

I shuddered. "Me, too," I mumbled. Emmett wrapped his arm around my shoulder, earning us a feigned disinterested glance from Rossie. Heat flushed my cheeks when I realized that Emmett and I hadn't described our relation, nor had we given her our names.

I shifted under Emmett's arm and offered Rossie a coy smile. "I'm Bella, by the way," I told her timidly. "And this is my _brother_, Emmett." Rossie's face brightened considerably. I tried not to chuckle.

Rossie trailed beside me as we gathered our bags and headed towards the building. The light buzz of irritated conversation picked up again as we made our way around the others.

"Where are you two going?" a high pitched voice questioned with authority. I tilted my head to the left to see a beautiful strawberry blonde girl glaring menacingly at me. My cheeks flushed red and I looked over to Emmett, expecting him to respond.

"Out of the rain," Rossie shot back, folding her arms guardedly across her chest. It came to my attention, then, that Tanya was flanked by two other girls with similar features, leading me to assume that they were related. All three of them were sending daggers our way. I blushed deeper, lowering my eyes.

"How?" the girl to the left asked blatantly, flicking a piece of short, silvery blonde hair off of her face.

Rossie rolled her eyes and pointed to the building. "See that?" she inquired in a mocking tone. "It has a roof and roofs keep you from getting wet." Emmett didn't even attempt to muffle his inconsiderate snicker at Rossie's rude remark.

The strawberry blonde rested her hands on her hips. "What are you implying there, ass face?" she growled. Rossie's jaw dropped before she quickly composed herself and gritted her teeth into a tight scowl.

"I'm suggesting that you're as airheaded as you appear," she quipped, sliding her hands to her hips as well.

"Airheaded!" the pale blonde to Tanya's right scoffed. I pressed my back into Emmett and tried my hardest to disappear– I didn't need to fight.

"Puh-leeze!" a pale girl with waist long blonde hair and glistening blue eyes stepped forward. She shifted her weight onto her left foot, bending one of her long, skinny legs. Despite her irritated expression, she looked as if she were flirting with every boy surrounding her. "You're calling _her_ airheaded? She's not the one who needs a personal escort to get inside." She directed her deathly glare to me. My face reheated from the intensity of it. Rossie remained unabashed.

"Awh, poor little whore is jealous that someone else has a hot guy's attention," Rossie sneered, flipping her dripping locks over her shoulder, daring the girl to cross her. I felt Emmett tense up behind me.

"Whore?" she rasped. "You're the fucking slut!" Her eyes sent lasers slicing through my skin, leaving me feeling revealed and defenseless. I was shocked to see Rossie still able to stand so erect, dauntless.

"You don't know what the hell you're talking about!" a scratchy bass voice sounded from behind us. I snapped my head around Emmett to see a short, tan boy with messy black hair half obscuring half his face. His eyes never left the strawberry blonde's as he approached Rossie, resting his hand on her shoulder.

"Don't let them get to you," he mumbled just loud enough for Emmett and I to hear, also. "They don't have a clue what they're saying."

"You think I don't know that?" Rossie hissed, shrugging his hand off. "I don't let airheaded bimbos affect me!" She spoke louder now, redirecting her stare to the four opposing girls. The pixie girl who she'd pointed out before was standing beside snowy blonde with her hand on her elbow. She snapped her head back at the sound of Rossie's comment. Her eyes widened in outrage when Rossie narrowed her eyes in amusement.

"Wait," she turned towards us fully, raising her eyebrows incredulously. "Are _you_ referring to me, too?!"

Rossie bit her lip and turned her eyes up as if to ponder the question. "Yeah, I guess," she crooned deviously. The girl's jaw dropped, locking back with an audible _click_. Before she had a chance to make a rebuttal, her boyfriend wound his arms around her waist and pulled her into his chest.

"It's okay, Alice," he cooed coolly. "I think we've figured out their purpose here." He looked from Rossie straight to me. "Hookers don't get much business in Washington, sorry." Emmett exhaled sharply, like he'd been punched in the gut by someone who could actually cause damage. That boy had no idea what he'd just gotten himself into.

"What did you just call my sister!" Emmett boomed, pushing me behind him. I cringed away from Emmett's rage. The man, realizing it was just a rhetorical question, shrugged his shoulders and smiled sinisterly, resting his head on the small spiky haired girl's, who I now knew as Alice, shoulder.

"Why I ought ta!" Emmett charged him before he had the opportunity to register what was happening. He yanked the man away from Alice and tossed him back a couple yards, making him stagger and nearly trip. Offering him no sympathy, Emmett's fist lunged straight for his face and collided with his right eye with a solid _thwack! _

"Jasper!" Alice cried out, rushing towards her boyfriend with a look that told me she was on the verge of crying. I instantly felt terrible. We had started the fight anyway, he had no right to be punished when he'd just been defending his girlfriend.

I stumbled forward, towards Emmett. "Stop!" I ordered as I clumsily made my way to his side. Alice was throwing her little fists into Emmett's back, trying to make him stop beating on who I now gathered to be Jasper. I tugged on Emmett's shoulder with all my strength. "For God's sake Emmett, it was just a word!" I grabbed Emmett's chin and yanked on his face. He turned his head in my direction unwillingly and slowed his furious fists. I shook my head in disgust and dropped his chin.

"Grow up, Emmett," I huffed. I faintly heard Alice crying out her thanks as she dropped down beside her boyfriend, checking to see if he was alright. Emmett's continuous pleads for me to turn around drowned out most of everything else I was hearing. My face flushed with anger and I turned to Rossie, who was standing impassively next to the short dark boy.

"We gonna get out of the rain?"

She nodded, biting her lip, and pulled the strap of her second, smaller suitcase over her shoulder. Emmett fell silent and followed behind us as we started off to the building. I wanted nothing more right now than the find out what was going on and get set in the right direction. I needed warm, dry clothes, a cup of hot chocolate, and a nice steamy shower to relax my frazzled nerves. If this was what I was going to be dealing with for the summer, then I'd need to stock up.

I paused a foot away from the door and bit my lip, unsure of what to do. Rossie looked from me, back to Emmett, and back to the door. A small crowd of eight or nine people had ventured after us with the same intentions of getting out of the rain. Rossie shrugged and stepped forward, trying to doorknob. It turned easily in her hand and she pushed the door aside, revealing a long empty room with two different colored mats on the far to each side– one blue and one green. She eyed me with a raised eyebrow before slipping inside without another thought. I gulped and filed in after her.

It was a relief to be out of the rain. The moment the door was closed, the room actually felt warmer. I sat against the wall beside Rossie, Emmett on my other side whether I wanted him there or not, and leaned my head back against the wood. After noticing that we'd made it in safely, others began to drizzle through the door, sopping wet. The three blonde sisters, the blonde Rossie had fought with and Alice and Jasper wandered in last. The four blondes held their heads high with dignity, ignoring the fact that they were dripping with water and drenched to the bone. Alice could obviously have cared less how she looked– she was bent over Jasper, tending to what looked like a busted lip and a blackening eye.

I turned my head away. Ick. Blood.

After not too long, the conversation in the room died out and the tension became nearly tangible. No one knew what was going on. Everyone believed they were here for a different reason. Why would everyone be thinking that? It was evident that all here who didn't know anyone else trusted no one in the current situation. I was too tired to think about things that coherently. I was almost to the point that I'd agree with whatever Emmett wanted to do. Almost. I wasn't that desperate yet.

The silence was broken by the opening of the door. Every head in the room turned to see who was making the unexpected entrance. A man wearing a dark raincoat, holding a closed umbrella entered the room and made a show of removing his coat and hanging it up.

With the coat off, the short brown, bushy brown hair of the man was clearly visible. He dangled his umbrella on the same neglected hanger by the door and turned slowly to walk to the front of the room, looking us all over as he went. He stopped, front and center, and put his hands on his hips as he took us all in, nodding as he did so.

"Wow," he finally said, his eyes scanning the crowd one final time. "You guys are wet."

Everyone around me instantly burst into a fit of yelling, all demanding information from the man. He grinned at us and raised a hand to silence us. It was more effective than I thought possible.

"If you'll all just hush for a moment, I've got some explaining to do for you all," his voice was deep and professional and his constant smile seemed surreal, as if he were posing for a camera. Everyone shut their mouths and stared back at him impatiently. "Welcome to Camp Twilight!" he thrust his arms in the air. "This, actually, is where you'll be spending your summer!" My head shot up. Oh. Crap.

"What do you mean 'where you'll be spending your summer'?" the strawberry blonde insisted, her voice leaking acid. "This is no spa resort!"

The man chuckled. He waved his hands dramatically. "No, it isn't," he assured her slyly. "In fact, this isn't what any of you were expecting. This is my first reality tv show. Say hello to the world!" I covered my ears as everyone screamed hectically and spun around where they sat, eager to locate the hidden cameras and actually say hello to the viewing public.

"You're not serious!" Rossie hollered from beside me, her head hidden between her knees. Funny. After her show earlier I hadn't expected her to be much of a shy one.

"I am most definitely serious!" he smirked at us all and leaned back against the wall. "Allow me to go further in depth." Like magic, the room was silenced again. His smirk grew and he continued. "All of you were selected by a member of your family to participate in my little games." He held up his hands when the crowd threatened to jump into a wave of words again. "You were all tricked into believing you were heading somewhere else by coming here to Washington and now tada! You're on live television!

"Here's how it's all going to work– there are thirty of you and you will be split into two teams of fifteen. This show is starting with team challenges and you'll want your team to win every time as to avoid getting voted off. There are campsites in the woods with a single cabin and that will be your living accommodations." A few moans resulted from the mess of people. He raised a silencing finger yet again. "There is a reason that there was food in the car that escorted you here. That is the last good food you will probably have for the next month and a half." More moans, including an overdramatized one from Emmett. "And there is also a reason you were asked to take only two of your bags." Dramatic pause.

"That's all you have possession wise for the rest of your stay here."

That did it.

Everyone burst in rounds of hysterics, demanding to be sent home immediately. He nodded, pretending to listen to each and every one of their complaints, though the glazed over look in his eyes told me otherwise. He waited patiently until they, as well, realized that he wasn't paying them any mind. The noise had died down to a nearly inaudible level again before he spoke.

"Oh yeah," he added nonchalantly. "The winner takes home two million dollars, and this." He gestured behind him and a poster flipped down from the ceiling. I was mesmerized.

It was a picture of the most beautiful, elegant, suitable house I'd ever seen. Three stories with a siding of just windows on the bottom floor. It was a lovely shade of faded white that made the whole setting of it look welcoming. I was in love with a house, strange to say, but I knew if I could choose anywhere to live, it would be in that house right there. I looked up at the man, awed.

He smiled, pleased by the sudden hush in the room. "This house can and will be built wherever the winner chooses at no extra cost," he explained, his smile widening as did the eyes of everyone around me. "And the two million dollars can be spent however one pleases." He paused for a moment and his eyes swept the room. "Would anyone like to withdraw from the competition?" I swear I could hear a pin drop.

He whipped out a pad and flipped back the first page. "Let's begin then." No one spoke, all still entranced by the winnings.

"I," he tapped his chest. "Am your host, Brendan Maggio. And, because the first challenge begins in approximately an hour, I'd like to divide you into your two teams." No reaction. "If you'd all please rise." Everyone stood indifferently and eyed each other attentively. Brendan's ever-present smirk grew.

"We'll start off with the green team, who will be gathering on that green carpet over there," he pointed at it as the people that had taken refuge on it moved away. "You will all retrieve a green sweatband from beside the mat."

"Alice Brandon," The black haired pixie unwillingly tore herself away from her boyfriend and pranced gracefully over to the carpet, watching him longingly. "Ben Cheney," A short boy with light hair. "Tanya Denali," The strawberry blonde strutted over to the carpet. "Irina Denali," The blonde who'd been flanking Tanya's left earlier scurried up to her sister, which I'd been right about. "Ellie Feather," A dirty blonde with pink freckles. "Stan Key," A tall man with scrawny arms and chicken legs. "Edward Masen," The angelic man from before made his way to the green carpet, a guitar case clung over his back and a large duffel in his other hand. My eyes lingered on him as the other names were called, and they grudgingly broke away to catch a quick glimpse of everyone else so I'd later be able to match a face with a name. "Shanay Pott," A short pale girl with long light brown hair and dark freckles. "Scarlett Rose," An average height girl with shoulder length black hair and dimples. "Jessica Stanley," An almost bratty looking girl with dark curly hair. "Abbey Stone," An albino girl with unnatural red hair and glasses. "Alec Volturi," A short pale man with a sullen expression. "Jane Volturi," An extremely small women with dark hair and a rather amused expression. "Leon Wanak," A man who looked in his thirties with already white hair and a deep tan. "And lastly, Ike Wellvingberg." A lanky boy with defined arm muscles and fair hair squeezed in between Leon and Alec.

Brendan clapped his hands together and smiled widely again. "Wonderful," he sang heartedly. Rossie smiled over at me, realizing now that we were on the same team. I was far too relieved to have Emmett on my team, though I was supposed to be mad with him, so I fought not to show it.

"Now for the blue team," Brendan breathed. He flipped to the next page on his pad, though he didn't even have to look at it. "I know you all know who's on the team, but for the sake of our viewers, I will name you all." Rossie rolled her eyes beside me.

"Allison Blisstaferr," A freckled teenager with light brown hair flitted forward. "Jacob Black," A tall, muscular man with russet skin that could probably stand up next to Emmett without looking too intimidated, stomped onto the mat first and pulled a sweatband around his wrist. "Rosalie Cullen," The blonde who had fought with Rossie danced forward, teasing all the boys around her without even trying. I felt Rossie tense next to me. "Kate Denali," The blonde that had been on Tanya's right walked gloomily towards the mat, glancing longingly over her shoulder at her other two sisters, but smiled at Rosalie when she reached her. "Justin Durant," A fair sized man with dark brown hair. "Rossie Ferria," She patted my shoulder and gathered her bags, joining the others on the carpet. "Jasper Hale," Alice's wounded boyfriend pushed up from the ground with a groan and accompanied those on the blue carpet. "Stephanie Lautner," A fair skinned girl with blonde hair pulled into a ponytail. "Lauren Mallory," A stubborn looking brunette woman who went straight to Kate and Rosalie. "Mike Newton," An average height man with light hair and baby blue eyes that flashed my direction. "Dani Slay," The short tan man with dark hair that had come to Rossie's aid earlier. "Emmett Swan," He gathered both of our bags and stomped onto the mat, stubbornly stretching out next to Rossie to make sure I'd have a place next to him, whether I wanted it or not. I pursed my lips.

"Isabella Swan," I winced. I hoped that by later on I'd be known formally as Bella, not _Isa_bella. I trampled unsteadily over to Emmett. He slid a blue sweatband around my wrist and wrapped a possessive arm around me. I grimaced.

"Angela Weber," A pale girl with a gentle face and dark hair. "Eric Yorkie," The gangly man with the large Adam's apple. Once the last person had joined us on the carpet, Brendan clapped his hands together again.

"Great," he claimed, nodding his head. "Just great." The smile actually faded from his face and he gave us all a stern look. Tossing two cheap waterproof watches in the direction of our groups, he instructed. "Never lose these, they are a necessity. Responsibility of their misplacement will result in immediate departure. Are we clear?" Everyone nodded wordlessly. The smile reappeared. "You have forty five minutes in your cabins. Blue, to the right. Green, to the left." With that said, he walked to the coat rack and pulled on his rain jacket.

"Hope you all enjoy rain!" And he was gone.

I bit my lip and looked over at Emmett and Rossie. This was bound to be . . . different.

**Alice Brandon– Age: 20. Occupation: Personal designer. **

"**Sure, I've been on tv before. You know, ads for my sales. I've always had a nag for it, you know. But this . . . this is something totally new. For me, the hardest part by far will be not being able to shop for over a month . . . oh my God! I won't be able to shop for a month!"**

**Rossie Ferria– Age: 21. Occupation: Red Cross Helper. **

"**Well, this sure was unexpected. I'll kill my step-mom when I get home because I know it was her who got me into this. She's been trying to convince me that she can do more for me ever since I moved to live with my mom in New York. All she's going to get me is a whole lot of money and some real friends. So thanks Sydney-Claire."**

**Emmett Swan– Age: 22. Occupation: Personal trainer.**

"**Oh my God, am I seriously all alone in front of a camera right now?! I can say whatever the hell I want and it'll go up for the whole world to see! Oh, okay. I've always wanted to be one of those losers who say hi mom on public television, so, HI MOM! Oh jeez, I feel so accomplished. . ."**

**Tanya Denali– Age 21. Occupation: Heiress.**

"**Oh I can't say I'm surprised I've been landed in one of these. No doubt my parents want me to be able to get that nice house to that I can move into the lot that's always been vacant beside their's. Or they just want Kate out of the house and they don't have the heart to just give this opportunity to one when they could give it to all . . . regardless the reason, I have no doubt in my mind that I'll win. I've watched my fair share of these shows and I know plenty well how to manipulate every single person here. You just watch. Give me three days tops and I'll have my own family turned against each other. I'll be the only one to turn to. You just watch . . ."**

* * *

___**A/N**- whoaaaaaa intenseeee Rossieeeee intenseeeeee_

_Now, now, I'm sure dis is what most of ya are thinking {or something like dat;]}, so i'd like ta take dis moment ta remind you dat its nawt just me writing dis!!! Remember Ellziee_

_let's awll give a big round of aplause ta Ellziee!! YAYYY:D_

_for da bold parts, just imagine dohs parts in survivor when the camara is zoomed in on one person alone and they can say what they please. No one reallyy knows why or how dat happens, but hey! It's pretty funn;]_

_**check out da poll duuuudes&duuuuudettes!!** and reviewss are lovely:]_

**_~Ellzie&Rossie_**


End file.
